


Искупление

by Nunziata



Series: Лепестки на волнах [3]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunziata/pseuds/Nunziata
Summary: Третья часть из цикла "Лепестки на волнах" - истории про Питера Блада, Арабеллу, дона Мигеля  де Эспиносу. Постканон 1689-1707 гг.Судьба ведет героев своими путями, и каждому из них уготованы испытания. И никто не может знать, какие сюрпризы его величества Случая  ждут  его. 1694-96 гг.Матчасть условна, посему - местами историческая AU + умышленные допущения автора.





	1. Неожиданный подарок

Июнь 1694, Кингстон

 

Питер Блад, губернатор Ямайки, стоял у окна, глядя на бухту, и курил трубку. День был ветреным, бирюзово-зеленоватая вода покрылась барашками. В кристально прозрачном воздухе на противоположном берегу, узкой полоской выдававшемся далеко в море, виднелась неровная цепочка крошечных домиков — все, что осталось от некогда блистательного и разгульного Порт-Ройяла. 

...Два года назда страшное землетрясение практически уничтожило город. Воспоминания о кошмаре тех дней тяжким грузом лежали на душе Блада. На минуту он прикрыл глаза. Его не было в Порт-Ройяле, а Арабелла и их маленькая дочь Эмили отправились на загородную прогулку. А когда пришло время повернуть назад, малышка раскапризничалась, отказываясь возвращаться домой и никакие увещевания и посулы не могли переубедить ее. В итоге неожиданное упрямство девочки спасло жизнь и ей, и ее матери, ведь губернаторский дом превратился в груду развалин...

После катастрофы столицу перенесли в Спаниш-Таун, основанный еще во времена испанского владычества. Там же находилась официальная резиденция губернатора. Но город не имел выхода к морю, и для базы английского флота выбрали деревушку Кингстон, лежащую в полутора десятках миль к востоку от Спаниш-Тауна. Через несколько недель после землетрясения в гавани Кингстона начали возводить причалы и склады, и вскоре порт уже принимал корабли. 

Его превосходительству приходилось много времени проводить в Кингстоне. Помимо проблем и неурядиц, связанных со строительством порта, следовало позаботиться о защите бурно растущего поселения с моря. Каждый день возвращаться в Спаниш-Таун было утомительно, и губернатор временно обосновался в двух небольших комнатах комендатуры порта, одна из которых служила ему кабинетом, а другая — спальней...

Очнувшись от воспоминаний, Блад бросил еще взгляд на море и оглянулся на заваленный бумагами стол, посреди которого высилась стопка еще не прочитанной корреспонденции. Он подошел к столу и, вынув трубку изо рта, принялся разбирать конверты, наметанным взглядом определяя их важность и откладывая далеко в сторону те, которые, по его мнению, не требовали немедленного решения. Его внимание привлекло одно из писем, которое было адресовано «лично Его Превосходительству Губернатору». Он взглянул на имя отправителя и от удивления хмыкнул: дон Иларио де Сааведра. Недоумевая, какая нужда заставила де Сааведру писать ему, Питер сел в кресло и вскрыл конверт. 

В начале письма дон Иларио выражал сожаление по поводу несчастья, постигшего вверенную попечению Блада колонию, и радость, что ни с самим губернатором, ни с его близкими не случилось беды. Далее шли пространные рассуждения о бренности всего земного, и в то же время — о необходимости быть благодарными Творцу за те испытания, которые Он посылает нам, и стократ — за Его милости. А в следующих строчках дон Иларио извещал его превосходительство, что в память об известных им двоим событиях, он решил преподнести дону Педро в дар жеребца андалузской породы, пяти лет от роду, по кличке Фуэго. Означенного жеребца должны были доставить на том же корабле, что и письмо.

Брови его превосходительства сошлись на переносице. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, и еще раз взглянул на листок, который держал в руках. Вот уж воистину, то ли милость Творца, то ли испытание... Прекрасно зная, насколько ценен подарок подобного рода, Блад в то же время не представлял, что будет делать с Фуэго. Чистокровный жеребец наверняка нуждается в особом подходе, а у губернатора не было ни времени, ни желания заниматься им. Да и к страстным любителям лошадей он себя не относил. 

Раздался стук, затем дверь приоткрылась и в кабинет заглянул Уоллес, секретарь Блада.

— Ваше превосходительство, пришел капитан брига «Мария», мистер Моранда. 

— И что ему нужно? 

— На «Марии» доставили лошадь для вашего превосходительства, и капитан Моранда хотел бы знать, какие будут распоряжения...

Питер молчал, потирая ноющий висок — усталость, с которой в последние месяцы он свыкся и почти не замечал, вдруг свинцом навалилась на него. На лице Уоллеса проступило замешательство, он выжидающе смотрел на губернатора. 

— Хорошо, — сказал наконец Блад. — Передай капитану Моранде, что через... через час я буду на причале.

 

***

Июль 1694 года  
Спаниш-Таун

 

Из конюшни донесся глухой удар, и Арабелла, которая наблюдала за игравшей возле ее ног дочкой, прислушалась. 

— Да чтоб тебя, чертова скотина! 

Вопль слился со звуком еще одного удара, затем что-то с треском упало. Сдвинув брови, молодая женщина посмотрела в сторону конюшни. 

— Ах ты, зверюга! — раздался очередной вопль.

— Мэри, займись Эмили, — велела она сидевшей поодаль няне и встала с кресла.

Пока Арабелла пересекала двор, она успела узнать громогласное и откровенное мнение Тони, их конюха, по поводу вороного дьявола, которому место на живодерне. 

Конюшня, построенная еще при испанцах и когда-то принадлежавшая губернатору острова, была огромной. Арабелла вошла во внутрь и направилась вдоль длинного ряда стойл, в большинстве своем пустых, в ее дальний конец. Там, отдельно от остальных лошадей, томился вороной Фуэго — странный и неожиданный подарок дона Иларио де Сааведры, который был, по словам Питера, его давним другом. Напротив стойла Фуэго нерешительно топтался Тони. 

— Тони, что происходит? 

— Ох, миссис Блад, прошу прощения, — конюх закрывал левый глаз ладонью, в его взлохмаченных волосах торчали соломинки. — Стало быть, зашел я к нему, воду принес, а он! Ну сладу же никакого, второе стойло уже разбивает! 

Вороной ответил ему высоким, злобным ржанием и вновь обрушил удар копыта на многострадальную перегородку. 

— Да сами смотрите! 

Фуэго кружил по стойлу, по его шкуре пробегала нервная дрожь. Арабелла шагнула вперед и негромко проговорила:

— Фуэго... Caballo... Вuen caballo.

Жеребец прянул ушами и фыркнул. Он остановился напротив Арабеллы, но когда она протянула руку к его морде, задрал голову и шарахнулся прочь. 

— Бога ради, миссис Блад, не приближайтесь к нему! — взмолился конюх. — Он еще и цапнуть может!

— Думаю, он тоскует по прежнему хозяину, — предположила Арабелла. — Я поговорю с Питером. Ты знаешь испанский, Тони?

— Да как-то не довелось, — хмыкнул конюх. 

— Тогда хотя бы зови коня по имени.

— Вот не было печали, — недовольно пробурчал Тони себе под нос. — Вы уж поговорите с его превосходительством, а иначе попрошу, чтобы рассчитал меня. Жизнь-то дороже!

Арабелла вышла во двор и кинула взгляд в сторону небольшой лужайки, разбитой перед домом. Эмили с писком и смехом бегала за Мэри, а это значило, что есть время поразмыслить над будущим разговором с мужем. 

Когда Фуэго появился в конюшне, Питер предупредил Тони о непростом характере жеребца. Возможно, у конюха не хватало опыта, но с самого начала вороной причинял много хлопот. Арабелла даже упрекнула себя, что не придавала этому значения. Муж предпочитал могучего и послушного Сэра Гая, и Фуэго оказался предоставлен сам себе. Но в любом случае, надо найти какое-то решение, пока конь не зашиб Тони или кого-то еще. 

Впрочем, не только с конем было не все в порядке. Арабелла не хотела признаваться себе, но их отношения с Питером... С некоторых пор она чувствовала, что он словно отгородился незримой стеной. Ото всех, в том числе от нее.

После постигшей их катастрофы ничего уже не было прежним. Всякий раз, когда Арабелла думала о том безоблачным дне, когда на Ямайке разразился кромешный ад, к горлу подступал горячий ком непролитых слез. Она вздохнула, загоняя его вглубь. Благодарение Небу, ни они с дочкой, ни Питер не были даже ранены, но то, что творилось в разрушенном полузатопленном Порт-Ройяле, навеки врезалось в ее память. Обезумевшие, неузнаваемые под коркой из пыли и засохшей крови люди, голыми руками разгребающие завалы в тщетной попытке добраться до своих близких. И жуткий, тошнотворный запах разложения, от которого мутился рассудок.

Чтобы пресечь мародерство и не допустить окончательного воцарения хаоса, губернатор Блад был вынужден принимать тяжелые решения. Если бы не его жесткость, подчас жестокость и неимоверные усилия, который он прилагал, чтобы справиться с бедствием, последствия землетрясения были бы еще печальнее... 

Они перебрались в Спаниш-Таун, и Питер разрывался между столицей и Кингстоном. Арабелла видела, как он утомлен, и старалась не беспокоить его по пустякам. Тем не менее, он оставался обходителен с ней и ласков с Эмили. И вроде бы, оснований для тревоги нет, но... ощущение выросшей между ними стены становилось все отчетливее.

Вечера Питер проводил в библиотеке, сверяя какие-то расчеты или, сидя в кресле, курил трубку. Уже за полночь он переступал порог их спальни и осторожно ложился рядом с женой, думая, что та спит. Он почти моментально засыпал сам, а Арабелла, приподнявшись на локте, подолгу смотрела в его даже во сне строгое лицо, отмечая сжатые губы и складку, залегшую меж бровей, и пыталась уверить себя, что нужно просто переждать этот период. Ей грех роптать, ведь они благополучно пережили страшную беду, в то время как сотни людей были покалечены и потеряли свои семьи. 

 

***

 

Следующим вечером Арабелла снова заглянула на конюшню. Фуэго, понурив голову, стоял у противоположной стены стойла, и молодая женщина заметила, что шерсть вороного свалялась и потускнела, а сено в яслях было нетронуто.

— Тони, давно Фуэго перестал есть?

— Он ест, миссис Блад. Только мало — оно и понятно, день деньской стоит... 

— Надо промять жеребца. Но сначала — почистить.

Это распоряжение не вызвало никакой радости у конюха. 

— Дык он не подпустит меня, — поскреб он в затылке. 

— Ты попробуй, Тони, — строго сказала Арабелла. 

— Эх, и когда только его превосходительство вернется... — буркнул тот, неохотно входя в денник. 

Вороной прижал уши и повернулся к конюху крупом.

— Фуэго, ты гордый... и сильный, — подбирая слова, проговорила Арабелла по-испански. — Позволь Тони помочь тебе... 

Фуэго шумно вздохнул и скосил на нее отливающий лиловым глаз. 

— Давай же, — сказала она конюху.

Тот с опаской подошел ближе и надел на вороного узду, затем взялся за скребницу, готовый при первом же движении коня отскочить, но Фуэго проявил неожиданное смирение. Все время, пока конюх чистил жеребца, Арабелла продолжала тихо разговаривать с животным, перемежая английские и испанские слова. 

Закончив с чисткой, Тони потянул Фуэго за повод, намереваясь отвести его в загон. 

— Не дергай так сильно, — сердито прошептала Арабелла. 

К их удивлению, конь спокойно вышел наружу. 

Арабелла смотрела, как отвыкший от свободы вороной бегает по загону, встряхивая гривой, и чувствовала, как в ее душе пробуждается жалость к нему. 

 

***

 

Блад вернулся через день, в пятницу, и Арабелла даже удивилась — она не ждала его раньше воскресенья. Эмили с визгом бросилась к нему, и Питер, смеясь, подкинул ее в воздух. Она требовательно вопрошала, не привез ли папа ей «что-нибудь интересное». «Интересное», конечно же, нашлось, и малышка, ставшая обладательницей огромной раковины и горсти разноцветных камешков, пришла в полный восторг. 

— Тебе удалось оторваться от твоих бесконечных дел? — с улыбкой спросила Арабелла, подходя к мужу. 

— Я соскучился по вам, — Питер склонился к руке жены, целуя ее пальцы. 

— А мы — по тебе. Я очень соскучилась...

— У вас все благополучно? — он задержал ее руку в своей, пристально глядя в лицо Арабеллы.

— Да, вот только Фуэго...

— Что с ним? — нахмурился Блад. 

Дочка вновь подскочила к ним, и Арабелла ответила:

— Позже мы поговорим о нем.

— Кстати, завтра мы приглашены на свадьбу дочери мистера Эдварда Грейса, — обронил Блад, беря Эмили на руки.

— Завтра? И ты говоришь об этом вот так, мимоходом? — возмутилась Арабелла. — Ах, Питер, у меня нет подходящего к такому торжеству платья...

— Ты прекрасна в любом наряде, дорогая, — любезно заметил Блад, — Да и церемония не предполагается пышной из-за траура по погибшему брату мистера Грейса.

 

***

 

Поцеловав Эмили и пожелав ей доброй ночи, Арабелла поднялась на второй этаж и подойдя к кабинету мужа, толкнула дверь.

Блад склонился над расстеленными на столе чертежами, задумчиво покусывая мундштук погасшей трубки. Он услышал, как скрипнула дверь, и поднял голову.

— Прости, душа моя, я совсем перестал бывать дома, — сказал он, отложив трубку в сторону, и встал из-за стола. — В Кингстоне закладывают новую улицу, на холме, с северо-западной стороны города. Оттуда открывается прекрасный вид на залив. Я хочу купить там небольшой дом, — его губы тронула слабая улыбка. — Думаю, тебе понравится. Если ты, конечно, согласна приезжать туда. 

— Согласна, — ответила Арабелла. — Пусть даже вид и не отличался бы красотой.

Блад подошел к Арабелле и положил руки ей на плечи, и она, прижавшись к мужу, склонила голову к нему на грудь. На мгновение ей вдруг захотелось отложить разговор о Фуэго, но она упрямо проговорила:

— Питер, нам нужно обсудить еще кое-что... 

— Да, я помню. Что там стряслось с конем?

— Фуэго все никак не привыкнет к новому месту, Тони не справляется. 

— Сильная привязанность к одному хозяину — не редкость у андалузцев. 

— Полагаю также, что тебе некогда его приручать.

— Некогда, — согласился Блад. — К тому же, Сэр Гай меня вполне устраивает. 

— А если вернуть Фуэго дону Иларио, раз тебе он не нужен? 

— Невозможно. Дон Иларио воспримет это как оскорбление. И я не могу ни продать его, ни передарить. 

Арабелла высвободилась из объятий мужа:

— И все же придется решить его судьбу, пока он не изувечил конюха или не случилось еще какого-то несчастья.

— Хорошо, я подумаю. А Тони следует быть осторожным.

— Будь добр, — сухо сказала Арабелла. — Фуэго может погибнуть, он и так уже отказывается от корма. 

Блад нахмурился, по его лицу пробежала тень:

— Дорогая, я сожалею, что с Фуэго так вышло, но это всего лишь конь, хотя и очень ценный...

— Всего лишь?! — возмущенно воскликнула Арабелла, ощущая прилив гнева — в ней словно стремительно распрямлялась доселе незаметная тугая пружина. 

— Да, Арабелла, — твердо ответил Блад. 

— Питер, я не могу поверить, что это говоришь ты! — она даже отступила на несколько шагов от мужа, неприятно задетая его словами. — Разве ты не возился со щенками и котятами, которых Эмили притаскивала к тебе?! 

— Я же сказал, что подумаю, — он встретился глазами с гневным взглядом жены и глубоко вздохнул: — Вижу, что ты не согласна со мной. Арабелла, я прошу тебя ничего не предпринимать. Пообещай мне. Жеребец опасен. 

Арабелла с минуту молча смотрела на него, затем ответила, не скрывая досады:

— Хорошо. Я обещаю... не подвергать себя опасности.

 

***

 

— Арабелла, — тихо позвал Блад и тронул ее за плечо.

Арабелла продолжала ровно и глубоко дышать, но по напряженной позе он догадывался, что она не спит. 

«Как, впрочем, и в другие ночи, — сказал он себе, — просто мне было проще считать иначе». 

Медленно выдохнув, Блад убрал руку. Арабелла, его жена, свет, озаривший его жизнь, нежное весеннее утро... Она обижена и разгневана на него, и дело не только в Фуэго. Он был благодарен ей — за ее терпение и ненавязчивую заботу, за то, как она оберегала его покой в те краткие часы, которые он проводил дома. И за то, что она ни о чем не расспрашивала его. 

Чертово землетрясение! Масштабы катастрофы были столь велики, что он с величайшим трудом удержал ситуацию в своих руках. Люди ожидали его решений, и в их глазах ужас мешался с надеждой. А он, беспрестанно сталкиваясь с невыразимым горем и самой черной подлостью, привык подавлять собственные гнев и отчаяние. 

Колоссальное напряжение, в котором он пребывал, оставило ему слишком мало душевных сил на нежность и ласку. В какой-то момент он осознал, что отдалился от жены, и это встревожило его. Он видел, что их отчуждение ранит Арабеллу. Но... наступал новый день, и очередной оползень перекрывал только что восстановленную дорогу или сбежавшие во время землетрясения негры-рабы сжигали плантации тростника или угоняли скот. 

Тем досаднее эта глупая ссора. Взбрело же в голову дону Иларио подарить ему Фуэго! Его надо как можно скорее убрать из конюшни. Эмили, у которой недавно появился пони, может нечаянно забраться к жеребцу в стойло. То или иное решение найдется — это не столь важно. 

Но Арабелла... 

Так ничего и не придумав, Блад провалился в темный омут сна без сновидений.


	2. Фуэго

Свадьба действительно была скромной. Сразу после церемонии, едва стихли здравицы в честь новобрачных, губернатора Блада обступили несколько гостей мистера Грейса, которые решили воспользоваться выпавшей им возможностью и уладить какие-то свои, без сомнения, важные дела. Арабелла слушала звучный голос Питера, доносящийся из-за широких спин, и дивилась самообладанию мужа и его способности противостоять напористым плантаторам, искусно уводя разговор в нужное русло. Про себя желая ему терпения, она вышла на тенистую террасу. 

С самого утра они оба делали вид, что ничего не случилось, но размолвка оставила у нее привкус горечи — они ведь и так редко видятся. Возможно, Арабелла приняла слишком близко к сердцу страдания несчастного коня, но и с равнодушием, сквозившим в голосе Питера, смириться она не могла. 

Ее размышления прервал приход сына мистера Грейса, Лоуренса, который недавно вернулся из Европы — одно лишь это вызывало невольный интерес. Кроме того, он оказался отличным собеседником. Уже давно Арабелла не вела столь непринужденного и увлекательного разговора. Но внезапно будто дуновение ветра коснулось ее затылка. Она обернулась и увидела стоящего в арочном проеме Питера. Он перевел взгляд с жены на Лоуренса Грейса, и в его глазах появилось странное выражение. Арабелла шагнула ему навстречу, но, улыбнувшись одними губами, он остановил ее любезной фразой, потом учтиво поклонился Лоуренсу и ушел обратно в дом. Молодой мистер Грейс продолжал что-то говорить, но расстроенная Арабелла не слушала его. 

Их беседа носила совершенно невинный характер, да и после Питер не сказал ей ни единого слова упрека, однако, на душе у молодой женщины стало еще печальнее. 

Блад уехал в Кингстон на рассвете следующего дня. Он предупредил жену, что проведет там несколько дней, а затем отправится с инспекцией по другим округам Ямайки, проверяя, как идет восстановление разрушенных стихией поселений. 

Ночью Арабелле приснился Фуэго. Он фыркал, обдавая ее лицо теплым дыханием, затем она неслась на нем верхом. C поразительной четкостью она запомнила вкус ветра на своих губах и упоение чувством полета и безграничной свободы. После такого сна ее не покидала мысль, что конь ни в чем не виноват и будет неоправданной жестокостью допустить его гибель.

Она стала каждый день приходить в конюшню и разговаривать с Фуэго. Ей казалось, что конь повеселел, стал охотнее есть, и она была рада этому. Даже Тони меньше ворчал по поводу «вороного черта». Фуэго узнавал ее и приветствовал коротким гортанным ржанием. Он позволял угощать себя и осторожно брал кусочки лепешки, едва касаясь ладони Арабеллы бархатистыми губами. 

Примерно через неделю после отъезда мужа Арабелла велела оседлать коня. Конюх вытаращил глаза и попытался отговорить ее, однако она была непреклонна.

С предосторожностями Тони надел узду и седло и вывел вороного во двор. Он бурчал себе под нос, что если с миссис Блад приключится беда, ему не простится этот грех.

Арабелла была уверена, что Фуэго можно доверять, но все же она распорядилась вести андалузца в загон, понимая, что конь застоялся, да и его горячий темперамент не вызывал у нее сомнений. Конюх свистом подозвал мальчишку, помогавшему ему ухаживать за лошадьми:

— Джонни, ну-ка иди сюда. Будешь придерживать миссис Блад стремя. 

Сам он взял Фуэго под уздцы и, пока Арабелла садилась в седло и разбирала поводья, не сводил с нее настороженно-угрюмого взгляда. 

И разумеется, как только Тони отпустил андалузца, тот продемонстрировал свой норов, взвившись свечой. Однако Арабелла ожидала чего-то подобного и навалилась жеребцу на шею, вынуждая его опуститься. Едва копыта коснулись земли, Фуэго присел на задние ноги, затем прыгнул вперед и понесся вдоль ограждения загона. 

Арабелла не мешала ему тратить силы, и, твердой рукой направляя его бег, продолжала звать коня по имени. Вороной летел круг за кругом, и перед ее глазами мелькало перекошенное от страха лицо Тони. Но постепенно, чувствуя спокойную уверенность всадницы и покоряясь ее воле, Фуэго сбавил темп. Понемногу натягивая повод, Арабелла заставила его перейти сначала на рысь, потом на шаг. 

— Вuen caballo, — прошептала она, похлопывая коня по крутой шее, — buen...

С того дня Арабелла ежедневно ездила верхом на Фуэго, сначала по загону, затем — в сопровождении Тони, по окружающим город холмам. Скачка доставляла ей неизъяснимое удовольствие, а вороной, казалось, мог нестись без остановки часами, и Арабелле приходилось сдерживать его, чтобы конюх на своем смирном мерине не слишком отставал. 

Фуэго был горячим и строптивым, но иногда он утыкался мордой Арабелле в плечо и вздыхал, прикрывая глаза, и она ощущала его уязвимость, даже ранимость. Она все больше привязывалась к коню, и, не желая разлучаться с ним, дала себе слово убедить Питера оставить андалузца в Спаниш-Тауне. 

 

***

 

Губернатор Блад возвращался домой погожим вечером. Его сопровождали два рослых парня-телохранителя, и он терпел их присутствие лишь потому, что на дорогах все еще было неспокойно. 

Блад отсутствовал дольше, чем собирался, и его тревожило, что он уехал, оставив непредсказуемого андалузца в Спаниш-Тауне. Но он надеялся на благоразумие Тони. К тому же, проблема Фуэго разрешилась: мистеру Грейсу принадлежало много земли в окрестностях Кингстона. Он был рад оказать губернатору услугу и приютить коня, тем более что взамен получал возможность улучшить породу своих лошадей древней андалузской кровью. 

Сэр Гай шел размашистой рысью, его шея потемнела от пота, но Спаниш-Таун был уже близко, и Блад рассчитывал оказаться дома до наступления темноты. В миле от города маленький отряд въехал в лес. Вдруг Питер резко натянул повод, заставив Сэра Гая возмущенно всхрапнуть и вскинуться на дыбы: среди деревьев мелькнула всадница в темно-серой амазонке, во весь опор мчавшаяся на вороном коне.

«Боже милостивый!» 

Питер узнал жену, и у него похолодело в груди. Неужели Арабелла отважилась сесть на Фэуго?! Он резко повернул коня и бросил его напролом через кустарник, в погоню за всадницей. Колючая ветка с силой хлестнула его по лицу — он почти не обратил внимания на боль. Арабелла прекрасно ездит верхом, но если андалузец понес... 

Сэр Гай вылетел на прогалину. В паре сотен ярдов впереди — далеко, слишком далеко для уставшего гнедого! — стлался в галопе андалузец. Хлопья пены летели с удил Сэра Гая, но Блад нещадно гнал его. Расстояние между лошадьми не увеличивается, наоборот, начинало сокращаться. Блад не мог окликнуть жену — из опасения, что громкий крик только усугубит ситуацию. Только бы успеть! Проклятый жеребец! Но как она могла, черт побери?! 

Услышав позади себя гулкий топот, Арабелла оглянулась.

— Питер?! — воскликнула она.

И... к безмерному удивлению Блада, Фуэго замедлил свой бег, перейдя на рысь. Хрипящий взмыленный Сэр Гай через минуту поравнялся с ним. Бладу даже не понадобилось сдерживать своего коня — тяжело поводящий боками гнедой низко опускал голову и сам норовил встать. Он спешился и посмотрел на жену долгим взглядом. Страх за нее уступил место гневу, поэтому он, не желая дать волю своим эмоциям, молчал. В глазах Арабеллы появилось смущение, но она подняла подбородок и выпрямилась в седле. 

Блад взял Сэра Гая под уздцы и медленно повел его назад, к лесу, молодая женщина также молча направила Фуэго вслед за ним.

— Питер, — начала Арабелла, когда они продрались сквозь переплетение ветвей и ступили на дорогу. — Я получила твою записку, но думала, ты приедешь только завтра. 

— Я решил сделать тебе сюрприз, Арабелла, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Но, кажется, не стоило. 

Скулу немилосердно саднило, Блад провел по лицу рукой, стирая кровь с рассеченной ударом ветки кожи. К ним приблизились отставшие растерянные слуги, он махнул им, указывая в сторону города. Когда парни скрылись за поворотом дороги, Арабелла, чувствуя неловкость и некоторое раскаяние, сказала: 

— Ты поранился.

— Ничего страшного, — сухо ответил он. 

— Понимаю, что ты злишься из-за Фуэго, но... 

— Сомневаюсь, что понимаешь, — прервал ее Блад. — Я предостерегал тебя насчет жеребца, но тебе отчего-то непременно надо было поступить наперекор!

— Он совершенно не опасен!

— А если бы ты ошиблась? В тот миг, когда я увидел тебя... — он замолк, пытаясь совладать с собой, затем угрюмо бросил: — Завтра же я отправлю Фуэго в Кингстон. 

— Питер! — выдохнула Арабелла. Спешившись, она заглянула в мрачное лицо мужа и горячо заговорила: — Прости, я напугала тебя. Я собиралась тебе рассказать, что мне удалось приручить Фуэго. Он тосковал, но сейчас все уже хорошо. Прошу, не делай этого! 

Поскольку он не ответил, продолжая идти вперед, она воскликнула: 

— Поверь, он просто нуждался во внимании... и любви!

Блад остановился и глухо произнес:

— Полагаю, это упрек и в мой адрес. 

Арабелла пожалела о вырвавшихся у нее словах, но отступать было поздно, да и тягостное чувство, накопившееся за последние месяцы, требовало выхода. Она в упор посмотрела на мужа и сдержанно сказала: 

— Раз ты сам отнес мои слова на свой счет, наверное, они близки к истине.

Глаза Питера потемнели, подобно морю перед штормом, но Арабелла бесстрашно продолжила:

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, и не намерена сетовать на твою занятость. Но... даже когда ты дома, ты бесконечно далек от нас. От меня! — последние слова она выкрикнула. 

— Арабелла! 

Стоящие доселе спокойно Сэр Гай и Фуэго прянули в разные стороны, испугавшись всплеска эмоций своих хозяев, а те, привычным движениями успокоив коней, не отрывали яростного взгляда друг от друга. Они стояли так близко, что казалось, каждый мог слышать биение сердца другого. Глаза Арабеллы сверкали, ее дыхание касалось лица Питера, и на мгновение он опустил веки. Он чувствовал тонкий аромат тела жены, знакомый и в то же время будоражащий, и его вдруг охватило пронзительное понимание того, как же он любит ее и желает, всем своим существом, желает так сильно, что от этого щемит в груди.

Гнев в глазах Арабеллы сменился изумлением, когда Блад обнял ее одной рукой за плечи и притянул к себе. Она хотела сказать еще что-то, но муж не оставил ей такой возможности, накрыв ее губы своими и жадно целуя ее. Ошеломленная его напором, Арабелла не сопротивлялась. Питер, который всегда — а особенно в моменты их близости — был деликатным и предупредительным, сейчас властно заявлял свои права на нее. По краю сознания мелькнула мысль о возмутительности происходящего, а в следующий миг Арабелла осознала, что отвечает на поцелуй, наслаждаясь вкусом губ мужа и исходившим от него запахом табака, просмоленного дерева и строительной пыли. Она разом утратила ощущение твердой земли под ногами, но Питер крепко прижимал ее к себе. Он оторвался от ее губ, чтобы намотать поводья Сэра Гая на сук ближайшего дерева. 

— Что... ты собираешься... делать? — спросила она, переводя дух.

— Любить свою жену, — голос Блада звучал низко и хрипло.

— Здесь?! Но... — он запечатал ей рот поцелуем, и Арабелла застонала, ощущая полную беспомощность перед неистовым вихрем, который подхватил обоих.

Питер забрал у нее поводья Фуэго. Андалузец прижал уши, почуяв чужую руку, но подчинился, и Блад привязал его на достаточном расстоянии от Сэра Гая, чтобы при всем желании два коня не смогли дотянуться друг до друга.

— Ты сошел с ума?! — воскликнула Арабелла, обмирая от испуга и какого-то невероятного восторга, потому что муж, наступая и вынуждая ее пятиться, оттеснил ее с дороги и прижал спиной к высокой свитении1. 

— Да, любовь моя...

Руки Блада путались в складках широкой юбки, и испытываемое им волнение было сродни тому, что приключается с юнцом на первом свидании. Это и злило, и возбуждало еще сильнее. Он покрывал быстрыми поцелуями лицо и шею Арабеллы и пил ее дыхание, шепча что-то несуразное. Добравшись, наконец, до тела жены, он провел по гладкой коже ее бедра, затем сжал ладонями обнаженные ягодицы. С едва слышным стоном она откинула голову, упершись затылком в ствол дерева.

Питер коленом раздвинул ее ноги, его пальцы скользнули меж влажных нежных лепестков, и горячие искорки предвкушения пробежали вдоль позвоночника Арабеллы. Пальцы мужа дразняще касались чувствительного бугорка, заставляя ее кусать губы от сладкой муки. Но вот, почувствовав, как Арабелла затрепетала в его объятиях, он обхватил ее ногу под коленом, мягко, но настойчиво преодолевая слабое сопротивление, и закинул себе на бедро. 

— Питер... — только и могла прошептать она, и ахнула, ощутив в себе его плоть.

— Радость моя... — севшим голосом бормотал Питер, погружаясь в сокровенную жаркую глубину. — О, моя радость...

Он двигался все быстрее, входя в нее короткими резкими толчками. Арабелла всхлипывала, смятенная, потерявшая себя в этой первозданной страсти, и, цепляясь за плечи Питера, подчинялась заданному им ритму. С каждым толчком наслаждение нарастало, затапливая ее и становясь острым, почти болезненным. Бешено стучащее сердце разрывало ей грудь. И когда ослепляющий взрыв сотряс все ее существо, она, больше не думая ни о чем, закричала, выгибаясь в сильных руках мужа.

Мгновением позже с губ Блада сорвался неясный звук, похожий на рыдание, и он замер, склонив голову Арабелле на плечо. 

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем они вернулись к реальности. Вздохнув, Арабелла неверными руками оправила сбившиеся юбки и посмотрела на Питера. В наступавших сумерках его лицо было цвета темной бронзы, и тем ярче казались синие глаза, светящиеся любовью и восхищением. Она потупилась, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. Блад легонько дотронулся до ноющих от поцелуев губ Арабеллы, затем подал руку, помогая ей выбраться на дорогу. 

Так, рука об руку, они подошли к позвякивающим удилами коням. Оглядев андалузца и с сомнением покачав головой, Блад отвязал его и, подведя коня к Арабелле, вновь поцеловал ее. Это переполнило чашу терпения Фуэго. Жеребец, и без того недовольный присутствием чужого для него человека, счел, что тот посмел посягнуть на его новую хозяйку. Изогнув шею, вороной предупреждающе прихватил зубами Блада за плечо. 

Вздрогнув от боли, Блад оттолкнул морду Фуэго и едва сдержался, чтобы не вытянуть его хлыстом:

— Да чтоб ты околел!

Шипя ругательства сквозь стиснутые зубы, он принялся растирать плечо. Андалузец прижал уши и всхрапнул, раздувая ноздри и косясь на него. Арабелла звонко рассмеялась, и Блад тоже невольно усмехнулся, хотя усмешка получилась кривой:

— Кажется, ты обзавелась новым поклонником.

— И притом ревнивым, — поддразнила она мужа.

— Соперника я не потерплю, — предупредил Блад, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез. 

— Он всего лишь защищал меня, — смутившись, ответила Арабелла

— Ну да, и чуть не выхватил полфунта мяса из моего плеча! — Блад посмотрел на обеспокоенное лицо жены. — Впрочем, коня можно понять — как устоять перед твоей прелестью, любовь моя...

— Так он останется?! — она не скрывала своего ликования.

— Разве я могу разлучить два любящих сердца? — улыбка Питера на этот раз была куда более естественной. — Надеюсь, Фуэго позволит мне подсадить тебя в седло? Дома нас наверняка уже хватились...

 

1 — Свитения (лат. Swietenia) — род лиственных деревьев семейства Мелиевые (Meliaceae), произрастающих во влажных и сухих тропических лесах.


	3. Письмо от друга

Январь 1696 год, Кингстон

 

Питер Блад, губернатор Ямайки, – вернее, уже бывший губернатор, – отложил полученное нынешним утром письмо лорда Уиллогби, в котором тот с глубоким сожалением извещал, что наконец-то принимает его отставку. Его преемник был уже назначен, и Бладу следовало дождаться его прибытия на остров и передать дела, а после он был волен вернуться в Англию или выбрать себе любое другое место жительства. 

Почти семь лет он был губернатором острова. И в эти годы вместились и ослепляющая радость, и страшное бедствие... Бладу до сих пор случалось видеть во сне развалины домов Порт-Ройяла, из под которых неумолчно лились стоны и призывы о помощи. Смерть тогда была близко, так близко, что он ощущал ее леденящее дыхание на своем лице. А затем — отчаянная, на грани и за гранью отпущенных человеку сил, борьба со стихией... 

Блад вздохнул.  Он не знал, хочет ли вернуться в Англию. Необозримые просторы Нового Света, его многоцветье и пряные ароматы, яркое небо, отраженное в водах Карибского моря, проникли в его кровь, стали частью его самого. Море, омывающее берега его родины, было совсем другим. Ему вновь придется привыкать к Англии, ее неброской прелести, пастельным тонам и туманам. И уже не будет того чувства свободы, которое он ощущал все последние годы.

А сможет ли прижиться там Арабелла? Сможет ли она полюбить вересковые пустоши и известняковые холмы Сомерсетшира? Наверняка климат Англии покажется ей слишком промозглым.

Ну что же, его средств хватит, чтобы вести обеспеченную жизнь и в любой другой колонии Нового Света. Возможно, ему стоит подумать об этом? Но чем же он займется? Деятельная натура Блада отвергала праздную жизнь, однако на этот вопрос у экс-губернатора тоже пока не было ответа. 

Его взгляд упал на пухлый конверт, также доставленный сегодня. Летящий почерк на нем был смутно знаком Бладу.  Сломав печать, он развернул листы, и его сердце забилось от волнения при взгляде на подпись: письмо было от Ибервиля. Последний раз они виделись еще в Картахене, перед тем как Блад вместе с Хагторпом отправился в погоню за эскадрой де Ривароля. 

Блад жадно вчитался в строчки. Он с удивлением узнал, что Ибервиль пару лет назад оставил Карибское море и перебрался далеко на север, в Новую Францию. На нескольких страницах шло краткое изложение событий последних лет, выдавшихся для Ибервиля весьма бурными, и восторги по поводу девственной природы Северных территорий. У французского корсара явно была душа поэта.

«...Мой друг, какие здесь леса! Осень одевает их в бронзу и пурпур, лето дарит великолепную изумрудную листву. Корабельные сосны пронзают небо, их высота и мощь поражает... Среди их величественного безмолвия и покоя я забываю обо всем и словно оказываюсь на земле обетованной. 

Неприступные скалы, бесконечные озера и бурные реки... Мы, уроженцы густонаселенной Европы, не можем представить себе таких просторов...

Земля Новой Франции полна неисчислимых богатств и тайн, но она не покорится без борьбы. Нужно основывать новые поселения, нужно учиться вести диалог с индейскими племенами, а иногда и воевать с ними.

Этой земле нужны люди с горячим сердцем, смело глядящие в лицо судьбе...»

Ибервиль предлагал Бладу приехать в Квебек.

«Право, сколько можно сидеть на этом дрянном острове с его дрянным ромом? — вопрошал он и излагал веские доводы в пользу своей идеи, и даже уверял Блада, что власти Новой Франции не станут преследовать бывшего английского губернатора, если тот проявит лояльность. 

«Луи де Фронтенак, губернатор Новой Франции, - умный, великодушный правитель и храбрый воин, и он с радостью примет такого человека как ты, Питер...» 

Блад задумался. Неожиданное предложение Ибервиля заслуживало самого серьезного изучения и словно открывало для него новую дорогу. 

«Проявит лояльность...» 

Он хмыкнул — вот с этим могли возникнуть сложности. Надо было все тщательно взвесить, ведь речь шла о жизнях и тех, кто был ему дорог. Война короля Вильгельма была в самом разгаре, и на Северных территориях то и дело начинались военные действия. Что же, он подумает и посоветуется с Арабеллой.

Но как Ибервиль догадался, где разыскивать своего бывшего капитана? В письме ответа не было, но наверняка дело не обошлось без их прежних соратников, скорее всего — из команды «Арабеллы», из числе тех, кто не пожелал оставаться на Ямайке.

Блад встал и подошел к окну. Губернаторская резиденция в Кингстоне была построена всего полгода назад, и в воздухе все еще витал едва уловимый запах штукатурки. Бывшую деревушку Кингстон теперь не узнать. И чутье подсказывало Питеру, что вскоре город затмит и Спаниш-Таун, все еще остающийся столицей Ямайки, и даже Порт-Ройял. Но это произойдет уже без его участия. Он смотрел на море, но видел не его синеву, а безбрежные изумрудные леса, волнующиеся под порывами ветра... 

Бладу невольно вспомнился ветреный день 1694, когда он вот также смотрел на залив из окон комендатуры порта. Тогда губернаторский пост представлялся ему пожизненной ссылкой, и он не верил, что сможет когда-либо освободиться. Кстати, именно в тот день ему и доставили Фуэго. Поначалу он воспринял норовистого андалузца как наказание божье, а ему, напротив, следовало быть благодарным дону Иларио, ведь в итоге конь помог им с женой вновь обрести друг друга. Арабелла сильно привязалась к Фуэго, а тот, подобно верному псу, готов защищать ее от любых посягательств. Блад невольно улыбнулся, затем покачал головой. За все время жеребец научился лишь терпеть его присутствие, и ему приходилось всегда быть начеку. Конечно, он постарается подыскать Фуэго любящего и понимающего лошадей хозяина, но расставание в любом случае огорчит Арабеллу...

За спиной послышались легкие шаги и Блад обернулся: в кабинет вошла Арабелла.

– Дорогая, у меня для тебя новости, - проговорил он, и, увидев тревогу в ее глазах, добавил: – Не беспокойся, они хорошие. Во всяком случае — одна из них. Нам надо поговорить. Поговорить - и принять очень важное решение...


	4. Враги

Апрель 1696, Гавана

 

Арабелла Блад любовалась защищенной двумя мощными крепостями бухтой Гаваны. Одна из них, Ла-Фуэрса, сложенная из огромных обтесанных блоков, серой громадой высилась как раз напротив галеона «Сантиссима Тринидад», на котором бывший губернатор Ямайки Питер Блад и его семья возвращались в Англию. Вторая крепость, Эль-Морро, была построена на скалистом мысе, в наиболее узкой части пролива. И обе грозно нацелились в сторону моря пушками.

Для Арабеллы, много лет прожившей сначала на Барбадосе, потом на Ямайке, Англия теперь казалась столь же загадочной землей, как когда-то для европейских первопроходцев Новый свет. Она была почти уверена, что муж решит отправиться в Квебек, и поэтому удивилась, когда он сказал, что все-таки выбрал Сомерсет. Она удивилась еще больше, даже встревожилась, узнав, что путь до Азорских островов им предстоит проделать на одном из кораблей испанского торгового каравана. С одной стороны — их страны были союзниками в этой бесконечной войне, а испанские караваны шли под надежной охраной, но имелись и другие... стороны. Однако проблема взаимоотношений с союзниками являлась для Питера делом глубоко личным и политическому моменту не отвечающим – об этом он со своей обычной иронией и заявил ей, добавив, что не все испанцы с ходу жаждут вцепиться ему в горло, и среди них тоже попадаются... приличные люди.

Кто были те таинственные приличные люди, она не знала, но безусловно, за годы на посту губернатора и пользуясь присоединением Англии к Аугсбургскому альянсу, Питер упрочил старые связи. К тому же, необходимость завершения неких срочных дел не позволила Питеру отправиться на родину на корабле, доставившем на Ямайку его преемника. А на Азорах можно без труда пересесть на корабль, идущий в Англию. 

Все эти доводы казались достаточно убедительными, но что касается самой Арабеллы, то она невольно думала о событиях почти семилетней давности, и неясная тревога временами легонько покалывала где-то внутри. Дон Мигель де Эспиноса угрожал передать ее трибуналу Инквизиции, находящемуся именно здесь, в Гаване. 

Правда, теперь она сомневалась, что последствия для жены английского губернатора были бы неминуемо трагичны — даже если судьба оказалась бы настолько немилосердна к ней и дон Мигель пошел на то, чтобы осуществить свои намерения. Но тот ужас, который внушала Инквизиция и за пределами испанских владений, заставлял Арабеллу внутренне содрогаться. Если бы она предстала перед трибуналом, пусть по таким чудовищно надуманным обвинениям, то утрата памяти, скорее всего, только ухудшила бы ее положение. Что могла бы она сказать в свою защиту, и чего бы стоило ее слово против слова адмирала Испании?

И надо же было такому статься, что в итоге она все-таки оказалась в Гаване, правда, не беспомощной пленницей, а как богатая и респектабельная пассажирка «Сатниссимы Тринидад», путешествующая со своим супругом и шестилетней дочерью... 

Отплытие каравана было назначено на последний день марта, но этого не произошло. Флот Тьерра-Фирме, шедший из Картахены, запаздывал, и всем оставалось только ждать. За неделю ожидания она и Питер успели несколько раз прогуляться по городу, который весьма отличался от Порт-Ройяла. Узкие улицы Гаваны были застроены домами в испанском стиле, иногда — с явными признаками мавританского влияния. Арабелла с любопытством рассматривала затейливые барочные фасады церквей, в изобилии украшенные скульптурами, их колоннады и сложные купола, и ей нравилась Гавана, не зря снискавшая славу самой красивой островной столицы.

«Зачем же я думаю о том, что случилось много лет назад? Ведь, благодарение Небу, все закончилось благополучно — по крайней мере, для нас с Питером...»

Узнай муж о ее мыслях, наверняка Арабелла услышала бы одно из изречений его любимых поэтов, как нельзя более подходящее к ситуации. 

– Как ты находишь крепость Королевской силы? – раздался негромкий бархатистый голос Питера, и Арабелла вздрогнула: задумавшись, она не слышала, как он подошел.

– Я смотрю вовсе не на крепость, хотя она, безусловно, достойна пристального изучения, – и Арабелла улыбнулась: – Не так ли, капитан Блад?

– О, разумеется, дорогая. Обрати внимание на высоту стен. Френсис Дрейк, пришедший, чтобы взять город, отказался от своих намерений. Первоначально в крепости не предусматривалось ни одной лестницы, так что задача ее штурма была невыполнима. 

– А как же гарнизон?

– Солдаты поднимались в крепость по веревочным лестницам.

Арабелла не удержалась от того, чтобы поддразнить мужа:

– И сам капитан Блад тоже не смог бы взять Гавану?

– Не всегда имеет смысл лезть напролом, дорогая, – Блад окинул Арабеллу пристальным взглядом. – Есть много способов добиться своего. 

Она приготовилась было возмутиться двусмысленностью его фразы, но Питер продолжил:

– Как-то раз мы с месье Ибервилем немного позабавились в Гаване... 

– Ворвались в крепость без веревочных лестниц? Или взяли на абордаж таверну? – довольно-таки язвительно поинтересовалась Арабелла, не ожидавшая, что ее шутливый вопрос вызовет у мужа вполне конкретные воспоминания. 

– Что? Нет, никаких лестниц и абордажа, – Блад усмехнулся чему-то и туманно добавил: – В Ибервиле умер великий актер... 

– Ты сожалеешь, что не принял его предложение и не выбрал Новую Францию? – Арабелла поняла, что Питер не намерен делиться прочими подробностями «забавы».

– Стоит дождаться, по крайней мере, окончания войны... – Блад замолчал и окинул бухту взглядом. Он действительно был готов согласиться, однако в итоге написал Ибервилю, что повременит с принятием решения... 

В глазах Арабеллы мелькнуло беспокойство, и он улыбнулся:

– Я не могу рисковать вашими жизнями, дорогая.

Из крепости Эль-Морро прозвучал выстрел из пушки, ему вторил крик одного из матросов с мачты. Несколько других членов команды, доселе предававшихся праздности на палубе, зашевелились. Они возбужденно переговаривались и указывали в сторону открытого моря. 

Блад оглянулся и хмыкнул:

– Ну вот и флот Тьерра-Фирме. Думаю, завтра, в крайнем случае – послезавтра мы отправимся наконец-то в путь.

Арабелла оглянулась вслед за ним и увидела не менее десятка огромных кораблей, двигающихся по направлению к порту. А на горизонте показывались все новые и новые паруса.

– Впечатляющие зрелище, – заметил Блад. – Но когда весь караван выйдет в море, кораблей будет чуть ли не вдвое больше — и это только торговые. Кроме того, в качестве охраны к нам присоединятся шесть или семь военных галеонов. 

– Мне и самой не терпится пуститься в путь. Да, Мэри жалуется, что с Эмилией нет никакого сладу здесь, на корабле. Ей скучно, и Мэри уже несколько раз снимала ее с вант или пресекала попытку пройтись по бушприту. И это еще самое начало путешествия. Что же будет в самом плавании?

– Уверен, на борту «Сантиссима Тринидад» будут и другие пассажиры с детьми, так что Эмили найдет себе друзей и не будет приводить Мэри в отчаяние.

***

Приготовления к отплытию заняли еще два дня. На корабле действительно появились новые лица. И даже накануне вечером, уже готовясь лечь спать, Арабелла услышала шаги и голоса — по-видимому, припозднившиеся пассажиры заняли одну из пустующих кают неподалеку от них.

Следующим утром, едва проснувшись, Арабелла по слабой килевой качке поняла, что галеон уже в море. Несмотря на ранний час, Питер был полностью одет и, сидя в кресле возле окна, читал взятый с собой потрепанный томик Горация. Арабелла прислушалась — из смежной каюты, отведенной для Эмилии и Мэри, не доносилось ни звука. Значит они все еще спят, и ей тоже можно понежиться в постели. Но понежиться ей не дали — заметив, что она проснулась, муж сказал:

– Арабелла, если желаешь, сейчас самое время полюбоваться на караван – пока все корабли держатся близко друг от друга. 

К ее удивлению, на палубе почти не было других пассажиров, только супружеская пара средних лет, также направляющаяся в Англию после продажи плантаций на Ямайке. Арабелла знала мистера и миссис Коллинз – они путешествовали до Гаваны на одном корабле, и поприветствовала их. По всей вероятности, остальные предпочли сладкий сон прощанию с родными берегами. 

– Не будем мешать матросам, пойдем-ка туда, – Питер указал жене на полуют, где облокотившийся на планшир высокий мужчина в темно-коричневом камзоле наблюдал, как тянущееся по левому борту «Сантиссима Тринидад» побережье Кубы уходит назад. 

Когда они поднялись на полуют, мужчина обернулся и... у Арабеллы вырвался приглушенный крик. Воплощением ее смутной тревоги перед ними стоял дон Мигель де Эспиноса.

Если бы в палубный настил между присутствующими ударила молния, они не были бы поражены до такой степени. Прижав ладонь к губам, Арабелла смотрела на испанца, отмечая все, даже несущественные детали: судорожно сжатые губы де Эспиносы, обильную седину в его волосах, окостеневшие на эфесе длинного кинжала пальцы левой руки – и в тоже время, искусное переплетение золотых нитей позумента его камзола и крупный голубой топаз, вставленный в навершие рукояти кинжала. 

Полный ненависти взгляд испанца был прикован к лицу Блада, и оглянувшись на мужа, она увидела, что его прищуренные, ставшие совсем светлыми глаза также внимательно изучают врага, а рука невольно тянется к левому бедру – к тому месту, где положено было бы висеть шпаге, беспечно оставленной им этим утром в каюте. 

Арабелла всей кожей чувствовала в сгустившемся воздухе грозовое напряжение, готовое взорваться неистовым пламенем. И хотя мужчины не делали ни одного движения друг к другу, она будто услышала лязг клинков, доносившийся из невообразимой дали. 

Но вот Питер шагнул в сторону и скрестил руки на груди, тогда дон Мигель перевел взгляд на Арабеллу и слегка поклонился ей. Затем, ни слова не говоря, испанец повернулся к ним спиной и удалился, надменно вскинув голову.

– Питер... – потрясенно прошептала молодая женщина, глядя вслед де Эспиносе. – Как это возможно?!

– Провидение не скупится на разнообразие в своих шутках, и особенно, когда мы, смертные, начинаем мнить себя хозяевами своей судьбы, – неожиданно философски сказал Блад.

– Мы можем пересесть на другой корабль? 

– Макиавелли говаривал, что друзей нужно держать близко, а врагов — еще ближе. Если дону Мигелю хватило выдержки не броситься на меня с кинжалом в первый момент, скорее всего, благоразумие его не оставит и дальше.

– А ты?

– То же самое относиться и ко мне — криво усмехнулся Питер. – И потом – его правая рука изувечена.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

– Как врач, я не могу не замечать таких вещей. Разве ты не видела, что де Эспиноса стискивал рукоять кинжала левой рукой? 

– Но... он коварен и мстителен! – в отчаянии воскликнула Арабелла. 

– В таком случае, другой корабль не избавит нас от его мести. Но если ты доверяешь моему умению разбираться в людях, то я возьму на себя смелость успокоить тебя: вряд ли он что-либо предпримет. 

– И что теперь? 

– А ничего, – пожал плечами Блад. – Будем плыть дальше...

– Легко сказать, – пробормотала ничуть не успокоенная Арабелла.

***

Де Эспиноса стоял на шкафуте, судорожно стискивая планшир руками. Покалеченное плечо уже тянуло и дергало болью, но он не обращался внимания на боль — в этот миг он ни на что не обращал внимания... 

...После землетрясения де Эспиноса не стал выяснять что стало с губернатором Бладом и его женой, отдав все на волю Провидения, и намеренно не интересовался делами английских колоний. Он практически был уверен, что его враг мертв. И одному дьяволу было известно, что он испытал, увидев Питера Блада в двух шагах от себя... Он едва совладал с собой и не мог бы объяснить, что остановило его от того, чтобы не прикончить Блада на месте. Память о проигранном семь лет назад Божьем суде? Пусть он не примирился — о нет! Но... Де Эспиноса ядовито поддел себя: уж не ощутил ли он нечто, сродни благоговению перед невероятной, нечеловеческой удачей Блада? Вздор! Его гордыни и жажды мести хватило бы на то, чтобы бросить вызов и небесам, и аду. Тогда что, присутствие миссис Блад? Он больше не чувствовал при виде доньи Арабеллы никакого душевного волнения, тем не менее, на Исле-де Мона она спасла ему жизнь.

С другой стороны, он мог оказаться с Питером Бладом на разных кораблях и не встретиться – даже плывя одним караваном. Однако судьбе было угодно свести их на «Сантиссима Тринидад»... 

Де Эспиноса глубоко вдохнул напоенный солью воздух. Ярость медленно опадала, оставляя горечь и глухую тоску. Ему вдруг подумалось, что это очередное, ниспосланное свыше испытание. А значит, он должен держаться стойко и не роптать. Он посмотрел вверх: над его головой плыли подсвеченные солнцем паруса. Странное ощущение, быть на корабле и знать, что он неподвластен тебе, и не по твоей команде матросы карабкаются по вантам, а рулевой поворачивает тяжелый штурвал... 

...Два месяца назад из Севильи пришло важное для де Эспиносы письмо от дона Алехандро Новарро, его родственника по материнской линии: при дворе вспомнили о заслугах бывшего адмирала, и его военный талант вновь может быть востребован. Следовало без промедления отправляться в Севилью, и перед доном Мигелем встала дилемма — брать ли с собой семью, ведь его жена носила их второго, такого долгожданного ребенка. Правда, ему предстояло появится на свет лишь на исходе июля, и поэтому Беатрис твердо заявила, что не собирается разлучаться с супругом на неопределенный срок. 

«Я прекрасно себя чувствую, и у меня будет еще по крайней мере месяц после прибытия каравана в Севилью».

Он и сам не хотел оставлять ее одну, к тому же путешествие с младенцем на руках также таило в себе немалый риск...

Де Эспиноса постоял еще немного на шкафуте, затем спустился в каюту и задумался, глядя на спящую Беатрис. Стоит ли предупредить ее? Пожалуй, что нет — к чему ей лишние волнения...


	5. На борту  «Сантиссимы Тринидад»

Прошло несколько дней. Благодаря попутному ветру караван быстро продвигался на восток, огибая Эспаньолу с севера, и уже благополучно миновал опасные воды ее французской части, затем прошел возле Тортуги, где пираты или каперы могли бы попытаться напасть на отставший галеон или даже в целом на караван — такие случаи, хоть и редко, но бывали. Риск нападения в целом был выше у каких-либо «недружественных» берегов, чем в открытом море, и не только со стороны французов. Но в этот раз кораблей набралось почти три десятка, и власти Новой Испании выделили для защиты шесть пятидесятипушечных галеонов и еще два сторожевых корабля, так что оставалось надеяться, что охотников до лакомой, но зубастой добычи не сыщется и в дальнейшем. 

Самые привилегированные пассажиры обедали в кают-компании, в обществе капитана – приземистого жизнерадостного дона Хуана Кардосо, двух его малоразговорчивых помощников, священника отца Доминго, штурмана, который был под стать капитану, и судового врача, сеньора Бонильи, чьи глазки уныло взирали на подлунный мир, а длинный сизый нос выдавал в своем обладателе любителя горячительных напитков.

В первый день обед превратился для Арабеллы в своего рода испытание, потому что разумеется, дон Мигель также присутствовал в кают-компании – по счастью, отведенные им места находились на противоположных концах стола. Рядом с испанцем сидела привлекательная молодая женщина с выразительными темными глазами, оттененными густыми ресницами. Легкая улыбка временами озаряла ее лицо, особенно когда она смотрела на дона Мигеля. Сперва Арабелла удивилась, а потом задала себе резонный вопрос: 

«А почему, собственно, дону Мигелю и не жениться?»

Затем она призналась себе, что скорее ее удивляет любовь и обожание в глазах сеньоры де Эспиносы, чем сам брак. 

Когда женщина встала, Арабелла заметила под богато расшитой накидкой округлившийся живот и поняла, почему та словно светилась изнутри. После обеда, на палубе, Арабелла увидела их вместе с девочкой, по виду ровесницей Эмилии. Издали наблюдая за ними, она пришла к выводу, что дон Мигель все же обрел свое счастье. 

«По крайней мере, он был счастлив, пока не произошла наша роковая встреча...»

Арабелла находилась во власти противоречивых чувств, тревожась о том, как им удастся пробыть на «Сантиссиме Тринидад» на протяжении столь длительного времени, и поражаясь капризам Случая, пожелавшего вновь столкнуть неистового дона Мигеля с его смертельным врагом и с ней – его бывшей пленницей. И все-таки, в глубине души она была рада, что де Эспиноса не пал от руки ее мужа, хотя и упрекала себя за эту радость. 

Испанец держался надменно и избегал смотреть на своих врагов. Ежели его взгляд устремлялся в их сторону, то скользил по ним с восхитительным ледяным безразличием. В ответном взгляде Питера также читалось равнодушие, но Арабелла достаточно знала своего мужа, чтобы ощущать в нем под маской спокойствия напряжение взведенного арбалета. Однако, как и он предсказывал, ничего не происходило, и ее тревога немного улеглась. 

Еще через несколько дней миссис Блад обнаружила, что Эмилия нашла себе подругу в лице дочери дона Мигеля. Девочки сидели на палубе и, склонив друг к другу головы, что-то мастерили из щепок, в то время как Мэри пыталась вести беседу с совсем молоденькой девушкой — по видимому, няней, и поскольку каждая из них говорила только на своем языке, им оставалось объясняться знаками. Арабелла в нерешительности остановилась, раздумывая, не подозвать ли дочь к себе, но Эмилия уже заметила ее и сама подбежала к ней.

– Эмили, кажется, у тебя новая подруга?

– Да мама, ее зовут Изабелла – почти так же красиво как тебя, но мне больше нравится называть ее Изабелита.

– А как же вы разговариваете, ведь ты не понимаешь испанский?

Девочка посмотрела на нее с недоумением:

– Мы уже давно плывем на этом корабле, так что ты по-испански будешь la madre, а Изабелита – la amiga. А сам корабль — la nave... – она вдруг протянула Арабелле руку и с гордостью сказала: – Мама, посмотри, что у меня есть!

На ладони у нее была золотая ладанка в форме ковчега – скорее всего, внутри находилась частица святых мощей или какая-то иная реликвия.

– Где ты это взяла, Эмили? – строго спросила Арабелла.

– Мне дала она — девочка махнула рукой в сторону Изабелиты, которая поднялась на ноги и, серьезно хмуря бровки, смотрела на них.

– Но это очень ценная вещь, девочка моя, боюсь, что ее придется вернуть.

Эмилия надула губы, упрямо глядя исподлобья такими же синими, как у Питера, глазами:

– Я отдала ей мою ракушку. Ну, ту самую...

– Ту, что ты нашла во время нашей последней прогулки возле Кингстона? – Арабелла помнила на редкость красивую, переливающую бирюзовыми оттенками перламутровую раковину, являющуюся главным сокровищем Эмили: – А разве тебе не хотелось хранить ее вечно на память об Ямайке?

– Хотелось...

– Изабелита! – их разговор привлек внимание сеньоры де Эспиноса, и она подошла к дочке, вопросительно взглянув в сторону Арабеллы.

– Эмили, тогда тем более нужно вернуть ладанку. Будь хорошей девочкой, и я попрошу отца рассказать тебе вечером одну из его историй.

– Про морских чудовищ? – насупившаяся было Эмили просияла.

– Думаю, что без чудовищ там точно не обойдется, – уверила ее мать. 

Арабелла обернулась к сеньоре де Эспиноса и с улыбкой сказала, тщательно подбирая испанские слова:

– Это принадлежит вашей дочери, сеньора де Эспиноса.

– Благодарю вас, сеньора... – в голосе жены дона Мигеля было удивление.

– Прошу меня извинить, мы не представлены, – спохватилась Арабелла: откуда бы ей знать, как зовут ее собеседницу. – Но я слышала, как к вам обращался стюард. Я миссис Блад.

– А это, вероятно, – вашей, миссис Блад, – настороженность ушла из глаз сеньоры де Эспиноса, и она тепло улыбнулась. 

В ее руках была ракушка Эмилии, и обмен сокровищами состоялся по всем правилам дипломатии — правда, сопровождаемый вздохами сожаления самых заинтересованных сторон. 

Вечером Арабелла рассказала мужу о «происшествии», добавив, что неизвестно как еще отнесется де Эспиноса к дружбе девочек, и возможно, стоит предостеречь Эмилию, на что Блад ответил, что дон Мигель будет последним болваном, если начнет вмешиваться. 

 

***

 

На Мартинике караван сделал остановку для пополнения припасов. Плавание шло своим чередом, погода оставалась неизменно благоприятной, и Беатрис много времени проводила на палубе. Она несколько раз разговаривала с приветливой миссис Блад, в то время как их девочки играли в каком-нибудь закутке на палубе. Видела она и мужа англичанки, весьма примечательного темноволосого мужчину с пронзительным взглядом удивительно светлых для его смуглого лица глаз. Прежде ей не было дела до находящихся на борту англичан, а теперь она обратила внимание, что по длинному столу в кают-компании будто проходит незримая граница — испанцы, во главе с капитаном, собирались на одном его конце, а подданные английской короны — на противоположном. Никаких столкновений, конечно же не случилось – наоборот, и те, и другие соревновались в учтивости. Но Беатрис заметила и еще одну вещь — Мигель не участвовал в преувеличено любезном общении. Беатрис знала о нелюбви — если не сказать большего, которую муж испытывал к англичанам: ведь те были виновниками гибели младшего из братьев де Эспиноса. Но однажды она перехватила быстрый взгляд мужа, брошенный им на супруга миссис Блад, и у нее перехватило дыхание от того, какая в нем сверкнула ненависть. Беатрис встревоженно вгляделась в его лицо, но не увидела ничего, кроме холодного равнодушия. Она попыталась успокоить себя, твердя, что ей все почудилось. Однако невозможно было не вижеть, что с тех пор, как они отплыли из Гаваны, воодушевление оставило Мигеля, он вдруг стал угрюмым и неразговорчивым, совсем как в ту тяжелую зиму, после своей отставки. 

Недоумение Беатрис усилилось, когда два дня спустя муж сурово выговорил ей за то, что она позволяет Изабелле дружить с маленькой англичанкой.

– Я не понимаю вашего неудовольствия, дон Мигель. Почему бы им не поиграть под присмотром служанок? 

Мрачно хмурившийся де Эспиноса ответил:

– Мне неприятно видеть, что моя дочь общается с... еретичкой. Неужели нельзя найти для Изабеллы более подходящую компанию? 

– Это же дети, какой в том грех? Кроме того, более подходящей компании – как вы изволили выразится – на «Сантиссима Тринидад» для Изабелиты нет.

Не ответив, он отошел от Беатрис и остановился, глядя в окна каюты.

– Что происходит, дон Мигель? – продолжала спрашивать она, – Вы так напряжены, кто эти люди?

Молчание длилось так долго, что она уже не рассчитывала услышать объяснения, но дон Мигель вдруг глухо выговорил:

– Это мой враг, Беатрис. 

То, как это было сказано, заставило Беатрис прекратить дальнейшие расспросы. Ей показалось, что она ненароком коснулась незаживающей раны или распахнула дверь глубокого подвала, и из мрака на нее повеяло чем-то зловещим. 

– Я... скажу Рамоне.

– Пусть играют, – неожиданно разрешил дон Мигель и устало добавил: – Лучше, если это будет на глазах у Рамоны, а то с Изабеллы станется сбежать от нее, чтобы навестить подружку. 

***

 

После Малых Антильских островов караван взял курс на Азоры, идя теперь на северо-северо-восток. Для того, чтобы пересечь Атлантический океан, требовалось не меньше двух месяцев, впрочем, у пассажиров находились нехитрые развлечения: они занимались ловлей рыбы или попросту бездельничали, разморенные ярким солнцем, а отец Доминго чуть ли не каждый день провозглашал имя святого, которого следовало чествовать, и все с энтузиазмом откликались на его инициативу.

Беатрис оказалась перед выбором: она не хотела расстраивать мужа, но не знала, как объяснить Изабелле, почему та не должна больше играть с Эмилией. Пока она раздумывала, произошло еще одно событие.

Выйжя на палубу, она увидела девочек возле грот-мачты, рядом с ними была миссис Блад, которая несмотря ни на что, нравилась молодой женщине. Но Беатрис призывала себя быть сдержаннее и поэтому ограничилась лишь формальным приветствием, собираясь увести дочку в каюту.

– Арабелла!

Беатрис замерла на месте, услышав это имя, казалось бы, давно похороненное в ее памяти, и медленно повернула голову: к ним подходил тот самый высокий мужчина, супруг миссис Блад. Он поклонился Беатрис, затем обратился к жене по-английски, и та с улыбкой что-то ответила. 

Мисс Блад больше не смотрела на Беатрис и поэтому не видела, что с той твориться.

…«Арабелла, не уходи...» – шепчут запекшиеся губы Мигеля, и лицо его искажается от боли. 

А сеньорита Сантана знает, что это боль вызвана не раной от удара шпаги, пронзившей его грудь совсем рядом с сердцем...

Беатрис судорожно вздохнула. Почему до сих пор она не удосужилась узнать, как зовут англичанку?!

«Вас не должна смущать донья Арабелла... В настоящем этому нет места...»

Как же — вот оно, настоящее, красивая женщина, изящная, как фарфоровая статуэтка!

«Арабелла! Арабелла, жена его врага...»

Жгучая ревность опалила ее. Она немедленно выяснит все и до конца! Кивнув Рамоне на дочь, донья де Эспиноса сжала губы и направилась в каюту. 

Она почти бежала по узкому проходу, как вдруг ребенок беспокойно задвигался в ее животе. Беатрис остановилась, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и дожидаясь, пока стихнут толчки. Но они не прекращались, и молодая женщина непроизвольно положила руку на живот в желании защитить еще нерожденное дитя. И вдруг странное успокоение охватило ее: ей вовремя напомнили, что у нее есть кое-что поважнее всех и всяческих выяснений. А значит, ей следует прислушаться к этой извечной мудрости.


	6. Выбор

начало июня 1696

 

Беатрис открыла окно каюты в надежде на свежесть. Она хорошо переносила тяготы пути, но не доходя до Азорских островов, караван попал в зону штиля, и уже неделю, как паруса кораблей жадно ловили слабый ветер, но едва ли они одолели за это время пару морских лиг. Беатрис перестала спать ночами, а днем задыхалась от духоты. Однако сложнее всего для нее оказалось справляться с наполнявшей ее сердце печалью. Конечно, Мигель не давал ей ни малейшего повода заподозрить, что у него воскресли чувства к донье Арабелле, но сам воздух был пропитан напряжением, и это угнетало ее.

Велеть Мерседес принести холодной воды? Она тут же отказалась от этой мысли — в последние дни пресная вода имела явственный привкус затхлости, а помимо этого, хотя Беатрис и отдавала должное опыту служанки, но их отношения за все прошедшие годы не стали теплее, и ей не хотелось лишний раз обращаться к Мерседес. Она в который раз пожалела, что с ней больше нет Лусии, вышедшей в прошлом году замуж и поэтому оставшейся в Санто-Доминго. 

«На палубе, возможно, будет легче. Заодно посмотрю, чем занята Изабелита».

Беатрис, не утратившая порывистость движений, сделала несколько быстрых шагов к двери, и тут резкая боль скрутила низ живота. Молодая женщина оперлась руками на спинку стула, глядя перед собой расширившимися глазами. 

«Еще слишком рано! Я просто поторопилась...» 

Кажется, отпустило, и Беатрис перевела дух. Но не успела она выпрямиться, как боль вновь разлилась по ее телу, охватывая весь живот, затем поясницу, и становясь все сильнее...

 

***

Услышав отдаленный вскрик, Арабелла захлопнула книгу – все равно ей не удавалось вникнуть в текст, и посмотрела на мужа, склонившегося над тетрадью, в которой он вел путевые записи.

– Что, дорогая? – отозвался Блад, не поднимая головы. – Я тоже слышу ее крики.

– Тогда это непохоже на тебя, Питер.

– Ты недоумеваешь, почему я до сих пор не предложил помощь? – он отложил в сторону перо, и поскольку Арабелла молчала, продолжая в упор разглядывать его, сказал: – Прежде всего, на корабле есть врач.

– Если честно, я сомневаюсь в умениях сеньора Бонильи. Вы не раз беседовали, и ты наверняка составил себе мнение о нем, так что скажешь?

– Скажу, что ты предвзята, он достаточно толково рассуждал о способах врачевания ран, поскольку до «Сантиссимы Тринидад» служил на военном галеоне, – Блад поднялся и отошел к окнам каюты.

– Вряд ли там ему приходилось принимать роды, – возразила Арабелла.

– Возможно, у него была практика и на берегу. 

Арабелла покачала головой. Суета началась еще вчера, однако сеньора де Эспиноса держалась с завидной стойкостью, поэтому они не сразу догадались, в чем дело. Но ограниченное пространство корабля не позволяло долго утаивать происходящее. Питер тогда чертыхнулся и в очередной раз назвал де Эспиносу болваном, потащившим жену в утомительное путешествие, зная, что той предстоит рожать на корабле, на что Арабелла заметила, что роды, судя по всему, преждевременные. 

Первоначально женщина, ставшая супругой такого человека, как дон Мигель, вызывала у нее лишь любопытство, но, познакомившись с ней ближе, Арабелла прониклась к ней глубокой симпатией. К ее удивлению, уже месяц, как они почти не общались, однако в начале их знакомства сеньора де Эспиноса упоминала, что ребенок появится на свет лишь в конце июля. 

– Роды бывают затяжными, правда в большинстве случаев это характерно для первенца. Если все идет как надо...

– Питер, но ведь прошло уже больше суток! Очевидно, что все не идет как надо! Если бы ты смог осмотреть ее!

До них донесся еще один крик, и Блад вздохнул: 

– Бедняжка. Я думал об этом, но не представляю, как это возможно. Дон Мигель встанет насмерть на пороге каюты, чтобы не допустить меня до своей жены.

– Я поговорю с ним.

– Ты?! – Блад развернулся к ней и нахмурился. 

– Да, Питер. Если ему дорога жизнь жены и их ребенка...

– Арабелла, твои чувства и намерение помочь понятны, но он скорее предпочтет пожертвовать их жизнями, чем принять от меня помощь.

– И все же я попытаюсь убедить его. 

***

Завидев Арабеллу, дон Мигель де Эспиноса шагнул ей навстречу. У его правого бедра висела длинная шпага в черных ножнах – он будто вправду собрался в бой.

– Зачем вы пришли, донья Арабелла? – спросил он совершенно безжизненным голосом, преграждая ей путь.

Арабелле показалось, что за прошедшие сутки дон Мигель постарел на несколько лет: еще резче обозначились скулы, а у губ залегли горькие складки.

– Прошу вас, выслушайте меня, дон Мигель, – как можно мягче сказала она. – Речь идет о жизни тех, кто вам дорог.

Его рот саркастически скривился :

– Что вам за дело до тех, кто мне дорог? Или, возможно, до них есть дело вашему мужу? 

– Мой муж хороший врач...

– Никогда! Упаси меня Боже от его талантов! – прервал ее де Эспиноса. – Он уже достаточно проявил их в отношении моей семьи! Будь даже Питер Блад единственным врачом,– а к счастью, это не так, – я и тогда не обратился бы к нему.

– Вы же чувствуете, что сеньор Бонилья бессилен помочь!

– Кто сказал, что на это окажется способен кто-то другой?

Арабелла требовательно смотрела на него:

– Ваша жена и ваш ребенок. Пока мы спорим, их время истекает! 

– На все воля Господа, я препоручаю их Его милосердию... 

Сквозь переборку послышался мучительный стон Беатрис, заставивший де Эспиносу замолкнуть. 

– Я думала, у вас больше смелости, дон Мигель, – тихо сказала Арабелла.

– Что вы сказали?! – испанец угрожающе надвинулся на нее, но она не отвела взгляд.

– Да, смелости. Чтобы поступиться жаждой мщения и гордостью, нужно проявить куда большее мужество, чем перед сонмом врагов. 

По лицу дона Мигеля пробежала судорога, и он процедил:

– Я не поддался искушению свести счеты с убийцей брата. А теперь уйдите, донья Арабелла. 

***

Блад ожидал свою жену неподалеку от их каюты и по лицу Арабеллы сразу догадался о результатах «переговоров».

– Разумеется, он отказался.

– Да.

– Безумец! Впрочем, ничего иного я от него не ожидал, – проговорил Питер, но на его скулах заходили желваки, и Арабелла поняла, что муж далеко не так спокоен, как хочет казаться.

– Арабелла, это его выбор, – устало добавил он.

– Но не его жены! – с гневом в голосе воскликнула она.

Блад вздохнул, ничего не ответив.

Солнце касалось своим краем моря, знойный день заканчивался, но наступающая ночь никому не сулила облегчения. На «Сантиссима Тринидад» царило уныние. Отец Доминго вознес молитвы за благополучное разрешение сеньоры де Эспиноса от бремени, а кое-кто из притихших людей поговаривал, понизив голос и осеняя себя крестным знамением, что еще до рассвета священнику придется молиться за упокой душ несчастной женщины и ее дитяти. 

Арабелла расхаживала по каюте, прижимая пальцы к вискам:

– Де Эспиноса вручил их милости Господней, – с горечью сказала она мужу.

– Полагаю, что сеньор Бонилья применяет все свое врачебное искусство. 

– Пусть я несправедлива к нему, но у меня стойкое убеждение, что его опыта в данном случае недостаточно. Я недавно видела его на палубе, и мне показалось, что он нетрезв. И мне невыносима мысль, что в нескольких шагах от меня умирает молодая женщина, а ее супруг в своей гордыне препятствует ее возможному спасению. 

– Дорогая, никто из нас не равен Всевышнему, даже я, – Блад грустно усмехнулся.

– Все так, но я должна попытаться еще раз, – вдруг решительно заявила Арабелла после минутной паузы. – Иначе... иначе я перестану уважать себя.

Не успел Блад сказать ей что-либо в ответ, как раздался громкий стук, затем дверь каюты распахнулась. На пороге стоял дон Мигель, бледный как мертвец.

– Дон Педро Сангре, – глухо произнес он, – Я... прошу вас, – он замолчал и стиснул зубы, точно эти слова лишили его возможности говорить.

Блад выпрямился, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вашей жене, дон Мигель.


	7. Диего

Кто-то провел по лицу Беатрис влажной прохладной тканью.

– Сеньора де Эспиноса, вы слышите меня? 

Мужской голос был смутно знаком ей, но глаза открывать не хотелось. Она будто плыла в туманном мареве, и все казалось далеким — и уже неважным. 

Разве могла Беатрис вообразить, что такая желанная для нее беременность закончится сущим адом? Поначалу ничто не предвещало беды, это был второй ребенок, и она даже не сильно тревожилась, что сын – в том, что она носит сына, Беатрис была уверена с самого начала – решил появиться раньше положенного срока. В первые часы ей удавалось довольно успешно справляться со схватками, а потом она поняла, что с ней что-то не так. Стемнело, и каюту освещали масляные лампы. Причудливые тени метались по потолку, и несмотря на открытые окна, от духоты не было спасения. Она видела растерянность на лице Мерседес, которой прежде случалось принимать роды, помогая своей матери – одной из самых опытных повитух в Санто-Доминго. 

Муж также был обеспокоен, через какое-то время (какое? Беатрис не могла бы даже приблизительно определить это) возле ее кровати появился сеньор Бонилья, затем все заслонила боль...

– Сеньора де Эспиноса!

Ее безвольной руки коснулись чьи-то пальцы, ища пульс. Прикосновения и настойчивые призывы вывели Беатрис из забытья, и боль вновь принялась терзать ее тело. Молодая женщина не сдержала стона и, приподняв тяжелые веки, встретилась взглядом с синими глазами того самого англичанина, супруга миссис Блад, которого дон Мигель назвал своим врагом. Он был без камзола, а рукава его рубаха были закатаны. Боль даже отступила на мгновение, до такой степени это было неожиданно. Как он сюда попал?! 

– Что вы здесь делаете? – спросила Беатрис, с трудом разлепляя искусанные губы.

– Мое имя Питер Блад, я врач, и нахожусь здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам. 

Он отпустил ее запястье и, поднявшись, обернул вокруг своих бедер широкий кусок полотна. 

– Врач? – Беатрис смотрела недоверчиво. – Где мой муж? – она огляделась: на столе, придвинутом к кровати, ярко горели лампы, за окнами темнело – вторая ночь вступала в свои права. – Мигель! 

– Да, врач, – повторил Блад, – Ваш муж за дверями каюты, с нетерпением ожидает рождения ребенка. Позвольте мне осмотреть вас, а потом мы вместе поможем родиться вашему сыну... или дочери.

О какой помощи он толкует? Разве ей можно помочь?

– Сеньора де Эспиноса, мы теряем время, – Питера беспокоил блуждающий взгляд молодой женщины, и он мысленно клял упрямого испанца.

– Хорошо... – наконец выговорила она.

Беатрис чувствовала, как сильные чуткие пальцы ощупывают ее напряженный живот. Крепкая от природы, она редко болела и не помнила, чтобы ей когда-либо приходилось прибегать к услугам врача. Изабелита также не доставила ей особых проблем, а сегодня уже во второй раз посторонний мужчина дотрагивался до нее. Однако стыд остался где-то далеко — там же, где и ее надежды.

– Ребенок лежит неправильно, – сказал Блад.

Беатрис и сама подозревала это, но при словах врача ее охватила глухая тоска. Скатываясь из уголков глаз к вискам, побежали слезы. 

– Позовите моего мужа, – попросила она, – Я хочу... проститься.

– Я думаю, вам стоит повременить с прощанием, сеньора де Эспиноса. Сейчас я поверну ребенка, – Питер заметил во взгляде молодой женщины страх и слегка улыбнулся: – Еще немного — и было бы слишком поздно, но у нас все получится. Доверьтесь мне. Великий Амбруаз Паре практиковал манипуляцию поворота плода более века назад, – он показал ей бутылочку с темным содержимым: – Я дам вам вот этой тинктуры, она уменьшит ваши страдания, но увы, полностью от них не избавит.

В глазах Блада было участие, его голос звучал мягко, но в то же время измученная Беатрис слышала в нем уверенность и сдержанную силу, и ее душа невольно потянулась к источнику этой силы. Она глубоко вздохнула и послушно выпила растворенное в воде лекарство, не замечая его вкуса. 

Открылась дверь, в каюту вошла Мерседес с кувшином горячей воды и встала рядом с кроватью.

Вскоре голова Беатрис закружилась, а предметы, и до того не отличающиеся четкостью линий, стали расплываться еще больше. Блад склонился над ее разведенными коленями, его ладонь легла на верхнюю часть живота Беатрис. 

– Вы готовы, донья Беатрис? – спросил он, внимательно глядя на нее.  
Беатрис кивнула и закрыла глаза.

 

***

 

Дверь закрылась за спиной Питера Блада. Дон Мигель, весь обратившись в слух, застыл в нешироком проходе между каютами. Он старался не думать о том, что сейчас делает этот пират с его женой. 

...После разговора с доньей Арабеллой он долго стоял, глядя в никуда. Потом перед ним возник сеньор Бонилья, который отводил глаза в сторону и бормотал слова сожаления, но их смысл не доходил до сознания. Только когда врач сказал, что следует послать за отцом Доминго, дон Мигель вздрогнул, стряхивая оцепенение. Отстранив рукой врача, он шагнул в каюту, и взгляд его упал на профиль жены, словно выточенный из белого мрамора.

– Беатрис... – позвал он, но ее веки не дрогнули.

– Дон Мигель, не стоит прерывать благословенное забытье, – подал голос сеньор Бонилья. – Отпустите ее с миром...

Сердце оборвалось в бездну, и в ту же секунду пришло решение. Чудовищное. Единственно правильное. 

«Отпустить?! Черта с два!» 

Он круто повернулся и, не слушая продолжающего что-то говорить врача, вышел.

«Я вручил ее Твоей милости, но она слишком хороша для Тебя. Один раз я уже  
оспорил Твою волю — и сделаю это снова. Пусть и гореть мне потом в аду!» 

 

...Арабелла с беспокойством посматривала на испанца.

– Вот увидите, все закончится хорошо, – в который раз повторила она.

За себя она волновалось гораздо меньше, когда пришел срок появится Эмилии. Но долгие часы мучений наверняка отняли у сеньоры де Эспиноса все силы, и теперь Арабелла укоряла себя, что не решилась поговорить с доном Мигелем раньше.

 

Из-за переборки до них доносились неясные голоса, говорил в основном Питер, однако слов было не разобрать, а женский голос звучал едва слышно, но во всяком случае, донья де Эспиноса была в сознании. В соседней каюте сонно хныкала маленькая Изабелла, не понимающая что происходит, а ее няня напевала песенку, пытаюсь успокоить малышку. Худощавая женщина с мрачным лицом, по виду служанка, принесла с камбуза горячей воды в узкогорлом кувшине. Затем все стихло, даже девочка перестала плакать. Казалось, что время остановилось, застыло вместе с де Эспиносой, и Арабелла начала прохаживаться взад и вперед, чтобы доказать самой себе, что это не так.

– Почему так тихо? – отрывисто произнес дон Мигель. – Если с ней что-то случилось...

Арабелла хотела возразить ему, сказав, что по его милости помощь могла прийти с опозданием, как вдруг гнетущую тишину разорвал отчаянный крик. Арабелла замерла на месте, напряженно прислушиваясь. Прошло еще несколько томительных минут, затем Питер резко, повелительно сказал что-то, заглушенное новым криком. Дон Мигель двинулся к двери, даже в тусклом освещении было заметно, как побелело его лицо. Подбежав к испанцу, молодая женщина схватила его за руку:

– Дон Мигель! Остановитесь, вам туда нельзя!

– Там моя жена! – он вырвал руку, бормоча то ли молитвы, то ли проклятия.

– Дон Мигель!

Де Эспиноса, не слушая ее, распахнул дверь и увидел Питера Блада, своего заклятого врага, стоящего на коленях рядом с постелью Беатрис и держащего в руках новорожденного – маленький красный комочек. 

– У вас сын, дон Мигель.

Светлые глаза, в которых дону Мигелю вечно чудилась насмешка, глянули, казалось, ему в самую душу. Он чуть ли не с недоумением воззрился на сморщенное личико младенца, а тот раскрыл крохотный рот и неожиданно громким криком возвестил всем присутствующим о своем появлении на свет.

– Сын... – хрипло пробормотал он и пошел вперед, протягивая руки, чтобы принять драгоценную ношу. Из его груди вырвался смех, больше похожий на рыдание: – Диего!

Привычный мир де Эспиносы сминался, рушился, не оставляя камня на камне от его прежних убеждений.

«Око за око... Жизнь... за жизнь?» 

Змей Уроборос, кусающий себя за хвост, созидание и разрушение, постоянное перерождение без начала и конца...

«Все возвращается на круги своя...»

Новорожденный затих, чувствуя тепло его ладоней. Какой же он маленький!  
Дон Мигель спохватился:

– Моя жена, она... – он с тревогой посмотрел на распростертую на постели Беатрис.

– Это обморок. Смотрите, сеньора де Эспиноса уже приходит в себя. 

Мерседес, закончив обихаживать свою госпожу, собрала ворох окровавленных простыней и подошла к дону Мигелю, чтобы забрать младенца.

Беатрис пошевелилась, ее глаза открылись, и она обвела окружающих затуманенным взглядом. Она чувствовала необычайную легкость, ее тело будто парило в воздухе. Рука потянулась к животу. Ребенок! Она не слышала его плача, что с ним? 

– Беатрис! – над ней наклонился муж. 

– Мой малыш?

– С нашим сыном все хорошо... 

– У вас замечательный сын, сеньора де Эспиноса, и очень сильный — как и вы, – сказал Блад, складывая свои инструменты и бутылки с тинктурами в сумку.

– Капитан Блад, я... благодарю вас за спасение моей жены и ребенка, - медленно проговорил де Эспиноса.

«Капитан Блад? Разве он не является врачом?» – в очередной раз удивилась Беатрис.

– Я давал когда-то клятву Гиппократа, дон Мигель, – странный врач вдруг усмехнулся: – В конце концов, это был мой долг. 

Де Эспиноса обернулся к Арабелле и глухо сказал:

– Донья Арабелла, прошу меня извинить, я был груб с вами сегодня... и прежде.

– Я не держу на вас обиды, дон Мигель, – ответила она, затем с улыбкой посмотрела на Беатрис: – Поздравляю вас, донья Беатрис. Я рада, что все закончилось благополучно. 

\- Спасибо... мистер Блад, - Переведя взгляд с Блада на своего мужа, а потом на Арабеллу, Беатрис добавила: - И вам, донья Арабелла...

– Донья Беатрис, – Мерседес протянула ей маленький сверток. 

– Пойдем, дорогая, – позвал Блад, – не будем мешать. Завтра я проведаю вас, сеньора де Эспиноса.

Он наклонил голову, дон Мигель, помедлив, ответил учтивым поклоном. Но Беатрис не заметила этой заминки. Не отрываясь, она смотрела на сына.

– Где же нам найти кормилицу на корабле? - озабоченно спросила Мерседес.

– Я сама буду кормить его, — заявила Беатрис, заставив служанку неодобрительно поджать губы.

Дон Мигель опустился на колени возле кровати и прижался лбом к руке жены:

– Я был в шаге от того, чтобы позволить тебе умереть. Сердце мое...

– Все уже позади, Мигель, – с нежностью ответила она.

Он поднял голову и жадно вгляделся в лицо сына:

– Мы назовем его Диего... Он точно вернулся ко мне... А теперь отдыхай. 

Беатрис сонно подумала, что ее ревность была глупостью. Встреча двух врагов, сказанные еще в Ла-Романе слова Лусии о женщине, то ли гостье, то ли пленнице на корабле дона Мигеля – все это говорило о давней мрачной истории, и участников этой истории связывало нечто, куда более сложное — и драматичное. Однако в эту минуту ее глаза смыкались от неимоверной усталости, рядом с собой она чувствовала маленькое тельце сына, и поэтому Беатрис решила, что пока ей следует оставить все тайны в покое...


	8. Дон Педро Сангре

три дня спустя

 

Мерседес смирилась с желанием своей госпожи самой кормить сына и показала Беатрис, как прикладывать ребенка к груди. В первый день из сосков выступило лишь несколько густых капель, и Диего недовольно хныкал, но ночью груди начало покалывать от подступающего молока, и на следующее утро новорожденный жадно зачмокал, утоляя свой голод. Беатрис беспокоило другое — ее лихорадило, и она опасалась, что молоко перегорит или превратится в яд. 

К счастью, ровный попутный ветер наконец-то наполнил паруса галеона и через открытые окна овевал ее разгоряченное лицо, принося небольшое, но облегчение. Мистер Блад — или дон Педро, как его именовал ее муж, зашел проведать Беатрис, и ей показалось, что он встревожен. Однако на ее вопрос он ответил, что пока ничего нельзя сказать, надо выждать несколько дней. Он оставил для нее какие-то загадочные тинктуры — и Беатрис, несмотря на весь свой опыт, не могла понять что же входит в их состав. Мерседес, как обычно, поджимала губы и говорила, что во всем виновато молоко. Но сегодня Беатрис чувствовала себя лучше, хотя тело до сих пор казалось изломанным. Она не помнила, чтобы после рождения Изабеллы так долго не могла справиться со слабостью. Хорошо, у дочери есть подружка: девочка, убедившись, что ей снова можно входить к матери и пользуясь тем, что взрослым было не до нее, все дни проводила с Эмили Блад... 

Диего заснул у ее груди. Мерседес, возившаяся в смежной каюте возле сооруженной корабельным плотником колыбели, подошла, чтобы забрать у госпожи ребенка. Беатрис в изнеможении откинулась на подушки. Она задремала, а проснулась от легкого прикосновения к руке: муж сидел рядом. 

– Как ты, Беатрис?

– Лучше... кажется.

– Этот пират... – де Эспиноса поморщился, досадуя на невольно вырвавшиеся слова, – дон Педро сказал мне, что и в самом деле есть улучшение. — Он помолчал, а потом пробормотал: – Судьба странно играет всеми нами...

«Пират? Верно, Мигель же называл его капитаном. Тогда они могли сталкиваться и прежде, в бою... Но почему пират, разве мистер Блад похож на пирата? Донья Арабелла говорила, что они жили на Ямайке, и ее супруг был губернатором острова... И врач к тому же... А ведь Мигель любил его жену. А она? Я видела, как она смотрит на своего мужа. Как же все это было возможно?»

Хоть Беатрис и дала себе слово не думать о том, что могло связывать английского губернатора, его жену и адмирала Испании, этот эпизод жизни мужа не выходил у нее из головы. Ей не верилось в полное и бесповоротное примирение, свидетельницей которого она стала – несмотря на то, что Мигель сам позвал дона Педро, их вражда оставалась здесь, рядом, незримой тенью накрывая всех, включая донью Арабеллу, и – саму Беатрис.

Ее размышление были прерваны плачем проголодавшегося Диего. Мерседес принесла к ней младенца, и тот требовательно обхватил губами сосок. Муж с непривычно ласковым выражением на лице смотрел, как насыщается их сын.

– Он вырастет сильным и смелым мужчиной, ведь ему еще при рождении выпали непростые испытания, – де Эспиноса обвил плечи жены рукой и уткнулся лицом в ее волосы: – Я сожалею о твоих муках, Беатрис. И – спасибо за то, что подарила мне эту радость...

Она не ответила, лишь со вздохом склонила к нему голову. Диего вновь уже посапывал в колыбели, а они так и сидели вместе. На губах Беатрис играла слабая улыбка, она наслаждалась близостью мужа, чувствуя, как страшная усталость начинает понемногу уходить из ее тела. В дверь постучали, и Мигель недовольно спросил:

– Что такое? 

– Дон Мигель, я должен проведать вашу супругу, - раздался голов Блада.

– Входите.

Похоже, муж не очень-то сильно обрадовался очередному визиту врача, и Беатрис вновь насторожилась. Дон Мигель встретил Блада, стоя посреди каюты и загораживая кровать, на которой в подушках полулежала молодая женщина. Блад приподнял бровь, выжидающе и иронично глянув на него, и он неохотно посторонился.

– Пожалуйста, дон Педро, – буркнул он.

– Как вы себя чувствуете, донья Беатрис?

– Лучше, гораздо лучше!

Дон Мигель придирчиво наблюдал, как Блад берет руку его жены, нащупывая пульс.

– Жар спал немного, но еще держится. Это уже хорошо, значит причину воспаления удалось устранить. Не забудьте выпить лекарство, которое я оставил вам. Дон Мигель, – Блад обернулся к испанцу, – можно считать, что ваша супруга вне опасности. Завтра я еще раз навещу вас, чтобы убедиться в этом окончательно. 

– Надеюсь, что так, – де Эспиноса церемонно наклонил голову, будто находясь на королевском приеме. – Благодарю вас, дон Педро.

Ответный поклон Блада не уступал в изящности, но Беатрис заметила, что в его глазах вспыхнули искры веселья: дон Педро явно забавлялся. Потом она подумала, что слова мужа прозвучали двусмысленно — как будто он надеялся, что их вынужденное общение с англичанином прекратится, и это развеселило ее. Дверь за врачом закрылась, и Беатрис хихикнула.

– Я давно не слышал как ты смеешься.

Муж, конечно же, не догадывался о причинах, и Беатрис ощутила легкое раскаяние.

– Побудь со мной еще немного, мне так не хватает тебя... – попросила она.

– С радостью, – де Эспиноса сел на кровать рядом с ней и осторожно обнял ее, привлекая к себе.

***

– Я вижу, что вы действительно поправляетесь, донья Беатрис, – синие глаза Блада улыбались, хотя вид он сохранял сосредоточенный и серьезный.

– Благодаря вам, мистер Блад,– Беатрис своей улыбки не прятала: лихорадка отступала, и жизнь налаживалась.

– Без вашей силы и стойкости и я ничего бы не смог сделать, – возразил ей Питер. – Я знаю, что многие доктора укладывают рожениц на длительное время в постель, но по моим наблюдением, женщины из простонародья, вынужденные почти сразу после родов трудиться, оправляются быстрее. Вы можете пробовать вставать, – соблюдая осторожность, конечно. Надеюсь, что вскоре вы позабудете о ваших страданиях, как о ночном кошмаре.

– Что бы вы ни говорили о своем долге, мистер Блад, – неожиданно для себя выпалила Беатрис, – вы спасли мне и моему сыну жизнь. И я глубоко благодарна вам. И я не позабуду ни вас, ни того, что вы для меня сделали.

С минуту Блад молчал, о чем-то задумавшись, затем со вздохом сказал:

– Людская память разборчива, иначе нас всех бы отягощал слишком мрачный груз, – На его губах мелькнула едва приметная улыбка: – Ну что же, необходимости в дальнейших визитах нет.  Всего вам доброго, донья Беатрис.

Беатрис смотрела на закрывшеюся дверь. Почему так бьется сердце? Причин для волнения нет... Прерывисто вздохнув, она села в кровати. Голова немедленно закружилась.

– Беатрис, сердечко мое, что с тобой?

Появившийся в эту минуту на пороге каюты де Эспиноса быстро подошел к ней.

– Все хорошо, Мигель, – она улыбнулась, чувствуя облегчение: его весьма своевременный приход помог ей преодолеть душевное смятение. – Я хочу встать.

– Это было бы очень неосмотрительно, откуда такая странная идея?

– Доктор... мистер Блад, считает, что движение пойдет мне только во благо.

Де Эспиноса свел брови, и Беатрис в очередной раз убедилась, что вынужденный принять помощь от своего врага, тем не менее, он не был особо расположен доверять англичанину.   
Чтобы не спорить, она решительно спустила ноги с кровати и медленно встала. Она и не представляла, что настолько ослабела за эти дни, ноги дрожали, и пол куда-то проваливался, словно «Сантиссима Тринидад» угодила в шторм. Муж левой рукой обхватил Беатрис за талию, она выпрямилась, прижимаясь к нему, черпая в его надежных объятиях уверенность, и сделала шаг к приоткрытому окну. 

– Ты совершенно не оправилась, – муж продолжал с беспокойством смотреть на нее.

– Нет, нет, я как раз слишком долго лежала, доктор прав.

Де Эспиноса с сомнением покачал головой:

– Пожалуй, теперь я должен оберегать тебя, чтобы ты не навредила себе. Пообещай, что не будешь вставать без меня.

– Да, Мигель, – она легко коснулась губами его щеки.

Они подошли к окну, и молодая женщина с наслаждением вдохнула свежий воздух.

«Это плавание никогда не закончится! Скорей бы Севилья! Тогда я обрету покой, ведь я там выросла...»

Смутное беспокойство тонкой струной звенело в ней, и она пыталась заглушить его, предпочитая думать о конечной цели их путешествия и ожидая встречи с городом, где прошли ее детство и юность, как ждут встречи со старым другом.

***

Прошла неделя, и караван достиг Азорских островов. Было принято решение сделать остановку на Терсейре, в гавани Ангры-ду-Эроишму.  Беатрис за эти дни окрепла достаточно, чтобы выйти на палубу.  Она хотела попрощаться с англичанами. Хотя нельзя было сказать, что ей доставляло необычайную радость видеть донью Арабеллу, было бы вопиющей неблагодарностью избегать ту, которая, как позже признался ей Мигель, пришла предложить ей помощь своего мужа — и как оказалось – спасение. 

К борту «Сантиссима Тринидад» уже подошли шлюпки чтобы отвезти пассажиров на берег. Беатрис увидела мистера Блада и его супругу. Дон Педро учтиво поклонился им, а донья Арабелла тепло улыбнулась. Беатрис улыбнулась в ответ и внимательно взглянула на мужа. Тот смотрел... странно, словно не знал, надо ли вообще замечать стоящего на палубе врага или шагнуть к нему, протягивая руку. И все же он склонил голову, а Беатрис опять почудились искры иронии в глазах дона Педро. Англичане спустились в шлюпку, и молодой женщине показалось, что дон Мигель вздохнул с облегчением. Весь день он выглядел задумчивым, но как будто бы невероятно тяжкий груз наконец-то свалился с его плеч. 

 

А еще через десять дней «Сантиссима Тринидад» медленно вошла в Гвадалквивир. Галеон осторожно продвигался вперед. Беатрис обратила внимание, что река сильно обмелела за эти годы, и подумала, что весьма вероятно, скоро Севилья потеряет присущее ей на протяжении веков значение, уступив место быстроразвивающемуся Кадису. Но пока караваны продолжали приходить в ее порт. Беатрис с радостью узнавания всматривалась в очертания башен и куполов церквей Севильи, и  словно возвращалась на семнадцать лет назад, в свою юность. Город медленно надвигался на них, и вот раздался лязг цепей, и с громким всплеском якоря ушли в мутную воду. Галеон вздрогнул и остановился: казавшееся нескончаемым путешествие завершилось. 

 

***

Вечером, когда они уже устроились в отведенных им покоях богатого особняка дона Алехандро, Беатрис, вовсе не собиравшаяся что–либо выяснять, вдруг спросила:

– Почему ты назвал мистера Блада пиратом, Мигель?

Де Эспиноса вздрогнул, его лицо исказилось от гнева. Он молчал, и Беатрис, как всегда, успела пожалеть о своих любопытстве и несдержанности, полагая, что ответ вряд ли последует. Внезапно дон Мигель заговорил, глядя куда-то мимо жены: 

– Потому что это так и есть, Беатрис... Когда-то я должен был рассказать все до конца, – он остановился, собираясь с мыслями, потом спросил: – Ты же помнишь тот разговор с доном Алонсо после ужина у де Ованды, свидетельницей которого стала? 

– Да... Дона Диего убили англичане на Барбадосе... Поэтому ты их так ненавидишь?

– Диего убил английский пират по имени Питер Блад. Дон Педро Сангре... – с расстановкой проговорил де Эспиноса, и Беатрис изумленно распахнула глаза, не решаясь перебивать его.

– Впрочем он, кажется, ирландец. Оказавшись в западне, он устроил спектакль и принудил Эстебана участвовать в нем, угрожая расправиться с его отцом. Дону Педро Сангре удалось провести всех, но Диего умер, и я никогда не поверю, что этот пират отпустил бы их, как он заявил Эстебану. Я долго преследовал капитана Блада по всему Карибскому морю, а он, как заколдованный, всегда ускользал от меня. Потом я загнал его в ловушку, в Маракайбо, и ничто не могло помочь ему, – он говорил все громче и горячее: – Но словно сам дьявол шептал ему в уши! То, что он сделал тогда... не по силам обычному человеку...

Молчание — тяжкое, почти осязаемое воцарилось в небольшой гостиной, погруженной в предвечерние сумерки. У Беатрис от невероятности услышанного захватило дух. Безукоризненно вежливый мистер Блад, превосходный врач и супруг утонченной доньи Арабеллы — пират?! Разумеется, она знала о бесконечных нападениях английских и французских пиратов на испанские корабли и поселения в Новом Свете, и скорее всего, имя Питера Блада кто-то да и упоминал в ее присутствии, несмотря на то, что в захолустной Ла-Романе никогда ничего не случалось. Но образ кровожадного морского разбойника никак не вязался с полным достоинства и благородства сеньором, коим несомненно был дон Педро, и ей казалось невероятным, что его чуткие сильные пальцы когда-то сжимали рукоять абордажной сабли, что он увлекал орду пиратов на захват имевшего несчастье повстречаться с ним корабля, отнимая жизнь, а не спасая ее. И тем не менее, это было так. Она вспомнила ореол властной силы, исходящей от мистера Блада – в его взгляде и в оттенках голоса, в скупых и точных движениях...

– Но, – робко спросила Беатрис, — тогда почему...

– Почему я не вызвал его во время плавания? Или просто не воспользовался моментом, чтобы отомстить? – губы мужа кривились, но Беатрис не осмелилась бы назвать это улыбкой: – Однажды... он уже был в моих руках, и между нами состоялся поединок. Божий суд, – он замолчал, затем глухо закончил: – Это было самое сокрушительное поражение дона Мигеля де Эспиносы...

В голове Беатрис события начали связываться между собой – миссис Блад, спасенная доном Мигелем с какого-то разбившегося корабля и ставшая его пленницей, его тяжелое ранение... Так значит, вот когда состоялся Божий суд! Но слова, вырывавшиеся у мужа в бреду, до сих пор не имели объяснения. 

– В Ла-Романе, – ей было мучительно трудно назвать это имя, но она собралась с духом: – Когда вы говорили о... донье Арабелле...

Его глаза сверкнули:

– Беатрис! – резко произнес он, – Именно тогда я и сказал, что это не должно волновать тебя!

Они вновь замолчали. Беатрис вздохнула, подавляя обиду: она была задета резким тоном мужа, но Мигель впервые опустил щит, надежно скрывавший его душу, позволяя давней боли выйти наружу. Молодая женщина поднялась со своего стула и, подойдя к мужу, осторожно положила руки ему на плечи. Он накрыл ее руки своими ладонями и тихо проговорил: 

– Когда я сказал, что судьба странно играет нами... Увидев Питера Блада, я решил, что Небо желает испытать меня. А потом он спас тебя и маленького Диего. И тогда я понял, что мне не важно, кто судил нам встретиться, лишь бы ты оставалась со мной. Ведь иначе и моя жизнь потеряла бы смысл...


End file.
